Sidekick Switch!
by Cindy Shilanka
Summary: What happens one bright and sunny morning that dawns across many worlds? Why, sudden and random chaos, of course! See many famous duos as they get split up across time and space!
1. Oro?

**_Disclaimer_**: sigh As much as I'd LOVE these characters to be mine, I cannot legally and/or truthfully say that. So there you have it. Oh, and I can proudly say that this is my first 'official' fanfic, since NONE of these characters are mine!! triumphant grin So, enjoy the madness.

**_Note_**: I'm just going to make this clear; each chapter is narrated in first person, and as he and the people in his world talk about who is missing, it leads into the next chapter which is narrated by who is missing from that directly previous world. And so on and so forth. It might get a bit confusing because of the complication of it all, but yeah, it'll be fun, and you'll probably be able to tell who's talking most of the time, if you catch on. Enjoy!

It began like any other normal day at the Kamiya Dojo.

"KENSHIN!!"

With myself being loudly summoned to the presence of Miss Kaoru. Stuck in the process of washing the weekly laundry, I immediately set the soapy clothes down and rushed into the kendo room.

"What is it, Miss Kaoru?" I inquired as I sped into the room, slipping off my sandals as I went, expecting the worst.

"Guess what?" the young female assistant master asked excitedly, her eyes glowing.

"Wh-what?" My idle, wet, and soapy hands dripped onto the wooden floor.

"I just found some money! We should go out and get something to eat for lunch!!"

This was not _quite_ what I had expected. "L-lunch?"

"Yes, lunch! Go get Yahiko, and then-what the heck-we'll go see if Sano wants to come!"

"But . . . Miss Kaoru . . . the laundry-?"

"Forget about the laundry! Let's go!!"

So that's how we ended up making our way to the residence of our good friend, Sanosuke Sagara. I had no doubt he would jump at the proposition of a free lunch; that is, if her were awake enough to do it. He had a history of sleeping well past noon after staying out quite late. Hoping to find him already awake, I tapped lightly on the fragile sliding door.

"Sano? You awake?"

A slightly muffled groan came from inside. Smiling, I slid the door open.

"Do you think you could wake up enough to-?"

I trailed off as I stared into the room. There was a lanky figure under a dark blanket, but upon noticing black boot-like shoes protruding out of the bottom and an amount of shaggy _green_ hair poking out of the top, the conclusion was drawn that whoever this was, it wasn't Sano.

Another mumble came from under the blanket. "Five more minutes, Jet . . ."

I wondered if we'd gotten the wrong room. "E-excuse me sir? I'm sorry, I think we got the wrong room . . . can you tell me where Sanosuke Sagara lives?"

"H-huh? What're you talking-?" the man began to ask as he sat up, the blanket flopping off him. He trailed off as he stared back at myself, Miss Kaoru, and Yahiko, obviously confused. "Who-who are you?! What're you doing on my ship?!?"

I blinked, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "W-we're not on a ship . . . we're on land . . ."

"Wha-?!?" He glanced frantically around him, taking in his surroundings completely now. "Where the crap am I?!?"

"Um . . . Tokyo, Japan," I offered, though part of my mind was still musing about Sano's whereabouts.

"What planet is this?!"

"Earth?" Kaoru piped up.

"Wow!" Yahiko put his two cents in, "you must _really_ be lost, mister! You related to Sanosuke?"

"Earth? This is Earth?! But I thought it was-!" He stopped. "Wait, what year is it?"

"The 11th year of the Meiji Era . . . about 1865 or so by Western standards . . ."

"Great," he muttered, "time travel. Or I somehow ate some of those mushrooms again . . ."

"So you're from the future?" Yahiko asked wonderingly.

"Yeah, I guess so . . ." the man said, running his fingers through his large amount of shaggy green hair.

"So . . . the name Sanosuke Sagara doesn't mean anything to you?" I asked, determined to find out where he had gone.

"Nope." He glanced around the room. "This his place?"

"Yes . . . um . . ."

"My guess is, him and I switched places. Why . . . I have no idea, but that's the theory I've got from all this."

"So, Sano's probably back on . . . your ship?"

"Probably. Judging from the situation. Don't worry, I'm sure Jet'll take care of him."

A smile reached my lips. "If Sano will let him. He's rather . . . independent."

The man snorted. "Then he'll fit right in."

There was an awkward moment of silence as I contemplated Sano 'fitting right in' on a ship, of all things, with who knows what kind of people.

The man suddenly started. "Oh. Uh, I'm Spike, by the way."

"I'm Yahiko Miyojin!" the young boy eagerly stated.

"Kaoru Kamiya," Kaoru said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Spike. I'm Kenshin Himura." I found the absence of the immediate flicker of the addressed person's eyes from my left cheek to my hair rather refreshing. "I'm sure it would be all right if you stayed with us for a while, that it would . . ."

Spike shrugged. "Okay . . . thanks . . ."

Kaoru grinned. "So let's all go to lunch then! I'm sure you're _much_ better mannered than Sanosuke!"

The man blinked. "Uh . . ."

Thus began what was to be a rather . . . interesting experience. In this one's opinion, anyway. x


	2. Four pints isn't bad, right?

I _really_ didn't have that much sake.

Honestly, that night, I only had, like, a few pints. And there _might_ have been _some_ gambling that went on, but not too much. Okay, so I _did_ win kinda big after a while, and maybe I _did_ have something to do with all the sake I downed. Though I'm _positive_ my winning had to do with the fact that I wasn't having Kenshin call all the shots. Great guy; can't gamble to save his life.

Anyway, it had been a late night, so I was dead tired. Add that on top of sleeping off a few pints of sake, and I was _out_. So you can imagine my mood when some chic's scream brought me unwillingly to consciousness.

I groaned and rolled over, figuring it was some other chic outside getting kidnaped.

"Help!!" the female voice shrieked again.

I scowled. "Get Kenshin ta help," I grumbled, not wanting to move, as her voice seemed to shatter my overhung head.

Then something _really did_ collide with my head. My eyes grudgingly opened to see a girl with short black hair wearing strange clothes and thwacking me in the head with a bag of some sort.

Now, I knew the previous night had been pretty crazy, but it was _nowhere_ near crazy enough for me to wake up with a girl in my room.

"What the-?!"

The girl continued hitting me with her bag, all the while screaming: "Get outta my house!! I can't _believe_ you're in my house!! Out!! OUT!!"

And I knew for a fact that four pints of sake are not enough to get me into _someone else's _house, especially a girl's.

"Hold on! Stop!" I said as I finally sat straight up. Not exactly a good idea when one is experiencing a hangover. "Whoa . . ."

The girl desisted her assault, breathing hard and cocking her bag above her head, preparing for another attack. "Who . . . are you? . . . and what . . . did you do . . . with Ranma?"

Confusion city.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I still refused to believe I was anywhere other than my place. "You musta got the wrong room, cause-!"

"I _know_ I didn't get the wrong room, you . . . you-!" She apparently refrained from settling on one label for me. "This is my family's house!! What are you doing in it instead of Ranma?!"

Fate is so cruel. You're lucky to remember your own name and where you were when you sacked out when you're hung over, let alone take in a whole new environment with people you don't know. That's for people who can't control themselves when they're drunk.

"I-I don't know!! I don't know how I got here!! All I know is I fell asleep in _my _place, and now I'm here!"

The girl dropped her bag, looking at him strangely. "What's your name?"

"S-Sanosuke Sagara."

"Sagara, huh? . . . I don't know anyone by that name . . . where you from?"

"Tokyo . . .?"

She furrowed her brow.

"What year is it, Sagara?"

"Uh . . . the 11th year of the Meiji?"

She sighed. "So . . . time travel then."

Something seemed to sort of finally click in my aggled brain.

"A-am I . . . in the future?"

"Yeah . . . that's what it's looking like . . ."

"Does that mean this- Ranma is back at my place?"

"Probably. That's usually the case with these types of things."

I couldn't imagine this sort of thing happening on every day. "So you deal with these sorts of things a lot?"

She shrugged. "Kind of. Though time-travel and sporadic events like that seem to be on a trade basis."

I blinked, still trying to grasp what was really going on.

"Oh, I'm Akane Tendo, by the way. Sorry about whacking you with my schoolbag." She smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, that's okay . . . I've had a lot worse happen to me than getting hit on the head with a bag . . ."

"Here . . ." she walked out of the room into the hall, "I'll introduce you to the res of my family . . ."

I stood up and wandered along behind her as she led me to another room. "So, is this Ranma guy you're brother or something?"

Akane snorted. "Not remotely. He's just a big moronic jerk of a person that's staying with us." She cracked her knuckles at the absent abyss that was Ranma.

This was definitely a chic to steer clear of.

"Really?" I asked, cocking a brow, "you seemed pretty worried about him back there . . ."

She scowled. "What're you saying?!?"

"N-nothing!"

I had a feeling that this day was going to be one long day.


End file.
